


To Conquer

by OmegaMumXV



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betas don't really exist in this tho, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaMumXV/pseuds/OmegaMumXV
Summary: When Khan is brought abroad the Starship Enterprise after his ship is discovered adrift in space, he becomes more of a threat than anyone could have ever anticipated.This was originally written in 2014, published in 2019.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of mix between TOS and the Into Darkness movie, there are some characteristics that overlap from both of them to make their own little world. Bones is mostly based on the TOS Bones because I just really love DeForest Kelly to be honest, Krik is also more-so based on TOS, but Khan is mostly based on Into Darkness pretty much just because I liked the actor's voice though there is still a lot of TOS Khan influence.

Leonard sat at his desk, filling out prescription forms and updating patient records. Using his PADD, Bones looks over a few of the patient's vitals in the maternity ward. A fellow nurse, Claire, had been having a few difficulties in the last month of her pregnancy and when on duty he checked on her personally when he could spare a moment for her. Her vitals were steady, the screen showed her sleeping soundly.

 

Bones smiled softly at the sight of Claire sleeping peacefully with her arm loosely around her large middle. He'd thought back to his wife, how she had said he'd glowed radiantly with pregnancy - most of the time anyway.

 

Slowly a frown shaped his lips as the memories of his divorce came back. She left him for someone who could actually carry a child to term; that someone turned out to be his best goddamn friend at that. He never suspected it either, at least not until his friend showed signs of being pregnant. It was only after the baby was born that his suspicions were proven true. A beautiful coppery toned girl with curly black hair. Mireia, Leonard recalled her being named.

 

After the divorce and needing a place to belong, he joined Starfleet as a medical officer and was soon shipped off with the crew of the USS Enterprise. That's when he'd met his boyfriend; Bones grinned at the memory.

 

Jim had made it a point to meet every personnel in his crew, no matter how minute their job may have been. The captain greeted Leonard when he unexpectedly showed up to the med bay.

 

"Hurt already?" Leonard asked with a slightly snarky tone.

 

"No, no." Jim smiled back friendly. "I just make it a point to get to know the people in my crew, more so those who I'll likely be seeing often." There was flirtatious gleam in his eye, one which took Leonard by absolute surprise.

 

"You best hope it's not too often." He warned seriously. Jim only laughed that wonderful laugh he'd grown to love before making his rounds to the other crew members.

 

Suddenly the announcement buzzer sounded, breaking McCoy out of his thoughts. He walked over and pushed the button. "McCoy here."

 

"Doctor McCoy," Spock's voice rang out of the speaker, "we've come into contact with a drifting space shuttle. Our scanners show life, but the signs are odd in a way, we will need a doctor to assist us on the boarding in case there are injured aboard."

 

"Alrighty, I'll meet you down with the landing party in ten. McCoy out." He took his finger off the button and sighed. Leaving the ship never lead to anything good he’d concluded after several mishaps they’d encountered on their voyage.

 

Unsurprisingly, when McCoy arrived to the platform, Jim was with the landing party. "Don't you ever stay with the ship?" Leonard said in a playfully nagging way.

 

"Well, I thought you'd miss me." Jim grinned.

 

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I see you enough as it is, _Captain_. We might as well just house you in the medical bay, seeing as you're there almost every week getting patched up."

 

"And you do a swell job of it, _doctor_."

 

He huffed dramatically at that. "Let's just get this done with." McCoy mumbled taking his place in the beam.

 

"Beam us down, please." Jim ordered and a few seconds later they all appeared on the other spaceship.

 

"My God," McCoy said looking around. "This thing is ancient."

 

"Roughly two centuries old." Spock spoke up.

 

"Captain, we've found the people." A woman in a red uniform informed them after they’d scouted the nearby areas. "They're all asleep - or rather they're in some sort of  suspended animation it seems, something that hasn't been used since the 1990’s."

 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Come along, McCoy, Mr. Spock." Jim ordered and they all followed the Historian into sleeping chambers.

 

"What are these things?" Jim asked as he tried to peer through the dusted glass. He wiped his golden sleeve over the casing and suddenly a man could be seen, unmoving. "He looks dead."

 

McCoy took out his medical scanner and scanned the body. "Well, he's not dead exactly, just in cryosleep."

 

"We haven't had to use cryostasis for years." Jim said. "Can we take him out of it safely?"

 

McCoy nodded, "If we can get the power systems up and running, the computers should be able to wake him up."

 

"Mr. Spock do you think you'll be able to get the systems up with the crew here?" Jim asked turning to the Vulcan.

 

"Yes, Captain, that should not be problem." Spock answered in his mechanical way. He turned and took two engineering people with him, leaving Kirk and McCoy alone.

 

McCoy continued to check the sleeping mans vitals. "I'm honestly surprised they haven't all died being out here as long as they have." He said in an astonished tone.

 

After a while, the main lights flickered on and the sound of computers rebooting filled the the room with ancient dial tones and loud whirring. The lights inside the sleeping chambers slowly lit up and the people could be seen more clearly.

 

Kirk's communicator rang. "Kirk here."

 

"The system is rebooting Captain. Only essential parts of the ship will be repowered." Spock reported.

 

"Very good, Mr. Spock. Keep Jameson and Mesic stationed there just in case something malfunctions during reboot, but please join me and doctor McCoy back in the chamber room."

 

"On my way, Captain. Spock out."

 

The medical scanner started going crazy, the mans vitals dropping fast. "Jim we gotta him out of there!" Leonard urged. "His vitals are plummeting."

 

Kirk took out his phaser and smashed the glass. He fumbled for a few seconds trying to unlatch it and he managed to get it opened in time. Steadily the mans vitals began to go back to normal.

 

"He's recovering so quickly..." McCoy said in amazement as he watched the scanner.

 

The bed mechanically pulled out and the man stirred slightly. His eyes flickered open for a moment before his gaze settled on Kirk. "H... How..." he choked out.

 

"How long?" Kirk asked and the man nodded. "From our estimates, 300 years give or take."

 

The man's eyes grew wide, almost fearful. "Others?" He rasped.

 

"Safe, I assure you." Kirk said steadily.

 

The man only nodded tiredly and fell back asleep. He looked so peaceful, McCoy thought to himself, a lot like Jim when he sleeps.

 

"He's going to need proper medical care." Leonard said looking up at Kirk. "Make sure no one opens any more these things until we know we can get them out safely."

 

"Of course, I'll have Scotty beam you and our guest up at once with a med crew waiting." Kirk said as he pulled out his communicator.

  


* * *

  


Leonard was sitting next to his newest patient's bed monitoring his vitals. He was stable, at least for now. McCoy gave the man an IV to get him rehydrated and another one to help get some more nutrients in his system. Long-term cryosleep could cause serious damage to the body. ‘ _With them just drifting through empty space like they were, it was a miracle anyone had survived at all.’_ He mused.

 

"Doctor McCoy," nurse Chapel called to him, tapping his shoulder lightly.

 

He grunted as he turned and gave her a look, "What is it?"

 

She shied away slightly, looking down at her PADD, "Um, Claire requested to see you when you had the chance. I figured since the patient is stable, you'd be able to see her now?"

 

After a brief moment of thinking it over he nodded. "Yeah, I'll break for a few." He got up, checked the vitals one last time and walked to the maternity ward.

 

Claire was sitting back in her bed, a book in her hands. She looked up as soon as she noticed someone enter the room. "Doctor McCoy." She smiled happily and set her book aside.

 

"Hello Claire," he greeted with a small smile and sat down beside her. "Filling out nicely i see." He chuckled.

 

She tapped him on the arm lightly with the back of hand. "One of these days you'll be this big and it'll be me makin' those comments you know." She teased back.

 

Leonard gave her a surprised look. Not many people noticed that he was an Omega. "What gave it away?" He had to ask.

 

"I wouldn't be a very good nurse if I couldn't tell if someone was an Omega or an Alpha. Beside," She grinned cheekily, "I've seen your file."

 

McCoy rolled his eyes at her and huffed. "Well, I don't think I'll be having kids any time soon, and certainly not on this ship." He crossed his arms over his chest. Too many things could happen out in space and it seemed like the Enterprise attracted all kinds of negative attention. He wasn't about to throw a baby into the mix.

 

Claire looked down at her rounded midsection and a faint frown formed. "I know things have been hard for you in the past, Leonard, but Jim will be good to you. He's not the giving up type."

 

She looked up at the doctor with a faint smile and teary eyes. "When I thought I was having a miscarriage, you were there for me the whole way - never leaving my side until you knew I was okay. I knew from the fear in your voice and the look in your eyes you'd experienced at least one miscarriage personally. You're empathy was extremely evident.

 

"So, I checked your medical records out of curiosity while Jim sent you away on bed rest. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry, Leonard." She gripped his hand tightly, tears dripping slowly down her cheeks. McCoy's own eyes were misting. "To have suffered all of that and then to have been abandoned like you were... I don't think I could have carried on like the way you have."

 

Leonard turned away from her slightly to hide his tears. "I did a lot of grieving, and hating, and feeling lost in the world. Sometimes I think i'm only here because I was meant to be on the Enterprise. I was meant to help others." He said in a low tone. "Jim was the one to truly show me that."

 

Claire sniffled and tried to stop her tears with a tissue, which worked for a short time. "I'm sorry for bring it up... I just... I wanted..." She couldn't finish conveying her thoughts, but Leonard understood what she was saying.

 

"It's okay," he reassured her with a small quivering smile. "Thank you for letting me know you understand." Leonard squeezes back the nurses hand before getting up. "I have to go check on my other patients," he excused himself. "See you later, Claire."

 

"Take care, Leonard." She smiled sadly as he left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leonard checked on his newest patient, looking at his vitals and checking his heart rate. It seemed higher than average but he supposed that could be due to shock from the computer failing earlier. Satisfied with his patience's mostly stable state he went to leave again, but before he could a cold blade was pushed against the skin of his neck. The doctor tried to see who his assailant was, but he swiftly told to stare ahead by a deep, vibrating voice.

 

"Can I get you anything?" McCoy asked in sarcastic tone.

 

"I wouldn't be so inclined to make such snide remarks when there is a sharp blade to your throat."

 

'Good Lord,' thought McCoy, 'the man's whole chest vibrates.' His face flushed a bit when he noticed just how close he was to his captor's toned body. Heat radiated on his back and the man's scent seemed to almost wrap around him. "Just tell me what to do so we can get this over with."

 

His patient-gone-captor let out a low and rumbling laugh. "You're very boisterous for an Omega, and one of such high ranking too it would seem. You should be in the bed chambers awaiting your Alpha or tending to your children. The man paused, and since McCoy desired to keep his blood in his body he didn't make any sort of remark. "But, I suppose a great many things have changed since I've been indisposed. Can you get me to a weapons hold undetected?" He asked.

 

"No, I don't have clearance for the armory, and even if I did there's no way to not draw suspicion with a scalpel to my throat. Not to mention no one here knows your face." McCoy said stiffly. "I can get you a change of clothes but that's the best I can do." He offered quickly. Then, a low hummed vibrated against his back. ' _This man is touring me in some sick Alpha-like way_.'

 

"Very well," the Alpha said as he slowly move the scalpel away. "Take me to the clothes."

 

Leonard did as commanded with cautious haste. He picked a casual black long sleeved shirt and black trousers with a clean pair of underwear too. The man took them in his large, strong hands. "If you so much as make a sound I will snap your neck." He growled as he began to strip from his clothes.

 

As he did, Leonard started to turn when suddenly the man commanded he stay perfectly still. Agitatedly, the doctor compiled and focused on his shoes or anywhere there wasn't a naked man. His behaviour earned him a chuckle from his captor. "You should be basking in the chance to see my form, Omega. I'm sure who's ever taken claim to you could never compare to such a perfected physic."

 

"Just put your damn clothes on." McCoy muttered with a noticeable blush to his cheeks. He wouldn't watch the man dress, not even if he was the last Alpha in the universe.

 

Tittering, the Alpha did. Leonard could feel the pricing eyes of the man on him while he did so. McCoy wanted to run, he wanted to get out of the horrible situation he was in, and to warn Kirk and the crew that there was a maniac on board.

 

After taking his sweet time getting dressed, he beckoned the doctor over with a wave of his hand. McCoy didn't move until the man pulled the blade out again. "Don't test me, Omega. I'll not think twice about cutting you open and leaving you to die." He threatened menacingly.

 

Reluctantly, McCoy compiled and the blade was pressed against his clothes, right between his 5th and 6th rib. If the Alpha so wished to he could push the blade in and puncture his lung easily. In this threatened state, Leonard was almost hyper aware of everything; the feel of his clothes, the body of a man pressed against his back, the smell of perspiration and the acidic aroma of fear. "What do you want me to do now?" Leonard asked.

 

"Do you share quarters with someone?" The man asked.

 

With raised eyebrows McCoy looked back at the man. "Excuse me?"

 

"Do you room with another or do you have a room to yourself?" He growled.

 

"I have my own room." McCoy answered quickly. Lately he'd been spending more time in Kirk's room than he did in his own.

 

"Can you get us there without being detected?"

 

"I don't know. There's always a risk of someone seeing."

 

"Are there cameras among your vessel?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Can you disarm them?"

 

"No. I'm a doctor, not a technician." He scoffed.

 

The man wrapped his hand around McCoy's throat, skillfully only slightly blocking his airways. "Do not speak to me like that, Omega." He growled lowly into Leonard's ear. "Or I will shut you up one way or another. Now," he said letting go, "take me to your bedchamber. Should we see anyone act natural and do not make any attempt to raise an alarm. Nod if you understand."

 

Leonard nodded stiffly and began moving at a decent pace toward the elevator. He was thankful than hadn't run into nurse Chapel or anyone else on the way to the elevators. He pressed the button to the housing level and anxiously awaited for the elevator to reach the floor without interruption. 'It's almost like no one is on this ship anymore.' Leonard thought at the strange absence of people. Maybe everyone was breaking for lunch. He checked his watch carefully; yup, it was about that time.

 

Slowly, they finished their journey to McCoy's bedroom. Hesitantly, Leonard sat at his desk in an attempt to distant himself from his captive. It worked for a short while as the man surveyed the room but soon the Alpha approached him again.

 

"Call your captain here, and if you raise any alarms I will not hesitate to end your life." He growled threateningly.

 

McCoy picked up his communicator and dialled to Kirk's frequency. "Kirk here," the captain's voice rang.

 

"It's McCoy. Listen, I need you to come to my room. It's urgent."

 

"It may have to wait, Leonard -"

 

"It can't wait." McCoy stressed. He hoped the use of Jim's first name and his urgent tone would prompt his captain to come down. "Please, Jim."

 

There was a pregnant pause. "It's not time yet, is it?" Jim asked in a hushed tone.

 

"If I said yes would you get here any quicker?" He sighed.

 

"Maybe." McCoy swore he heard Jim grin. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Kirk out."

 

With that done, Leonard set down the communicator and pushes away from his desk, eyeing his capture wearily. "So," he said slowly, "I don't believe I caught your name."

 

"My name," he said evenly, "is Khan. Khan Noonien Singh."

 

"Khan..." Leonard echoed softly. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Had he meet someone else by that name? He shook his head and looked up to the Alpha. "What are you planning to do with Kirk?" He asked.

 

"Negotiate." Khan answered coldly. His eyes wandered over McCoy's body, making the Omega shiver with anxiety.

 

"You won't hurt him though, will you?"

 

"Not if he cooperates. Though," he added with a wicked grin, "I feel you should worry for your own safety, doctor. You are an Omega under my control after all." He ran his large hand down the Omega's cheek tenderly, like a lover would do. "I've many mates already, but I certainly wouldn't mind adding another."

 

With disgust, Leonard swatted the offending hand away. "Don't you dare touch me, you snake." He hissed.

 

Khan let out another one of his deep and vibrating laugh. "You are like an undisciplined pet; those are my favourite ones to break." A predatory gleam to his deep pricing blue eyes. His lips were pulled into a tight grin. Leonard could see he wasn't playing around. "Maybe I will tame you while your Kirk takes his time to get here..." He added, crowding McCoy against the desk.

 

A deep flush rose to Leonard's cheeks. "G-Get away from me!" He growled, defensively putting his hands to the solid muscle of Khan's chest to prevent him from coming any closer.

 

The Alpha pushed forward, leaning all his weight against McCoy's hands, causing the Omega's hands to get sandwiched between their warm and solid bodies. "Please," McCoy said in a stressed tone, "get away from me. Kirk won't negotiate with you if you hurt me."

 

Khan brought his hand up to Leonard's face again and ran his thumb against the doctor's cheekbone. "You're skin is so soft," he murmured. The Alpha gently brushed the tip of his nose against the other cheek. "I wonder what my teeth would feel like breaking through it."

 

The husky voice nearly had Leonard in a puddle. 'It's just your body reacting,' Leonard reminded himself. 'Kirk will be here any second.' McCoy turned his head away from Khan's face, closing eyes tightly and pushed Khan back a bit. "Get off me you knot-headed maniac." He growled.

 

Another laugh came from Khan. "You've seen me, doctor. Don't you find me attractive? Surely I'm more pleasing than your precious captain, hmm?"

 

"No, you're not." Leonard growled. "Now get off me."

 

The Omega managed to push Khan back enough to slid himself away from the desk and into the open space of the room. He faced Khan, making sure the Alpha was always within his sight. "Kirk is going to call any moment and when he gets here I hope he's able to knock you down a few notches, you crazed criminal."

 

"Criminal?" Khan smirked. "I am no criminal, doctor, I assure you."

 

"Jeez, you really had fooled me." He said rolling his eyes.

 

"I was a leader of a great civilization. I had so many followers, I was practically a god." Khan eyed McCoy harshly. "Everyone wanted me. Omega's flung themselves to my feet, hanging on my every word as if it were gospel. But you," he grinned wickedly, "you are an enigma to me. You must be very loyal to your Alpha.... Or perhaps you fear him?"

 

Leonard scoffed at that. "Me? Afraid of Jim?" He shook his head. "Jim is the kindest Alpha I've ever met in my whole life."

 

"Kindness is by far the greatest weakness a leader can possess." Khan said disapprovingly. "If your captain is as kind hearted as you portray him to be, then I believe he will crumble easily to my whim." He let out a cruel chuckle. "You may as well join my cause already, doctor. I would hate to force you."

 

"Like hell you would."

 

Khan grinned coldly. “So," he mused as he stalled toward the Omega. The Alpha moved with such ease it was almost graceful, and before Leonard could do anything, Khan had taken hold of his arm firmly and continued darkly, "shall we begin?"

 

Just as Leonard was about to make a snarky remark and potentially head-butt the creep, Jim had contacted his communicator. "Captain Kirk to McCoy, come in McCoy."

 

Khan nearly shoved McCoy into the desk so he could answer the communicator promptly. "McCoy here." He said with great relief.

 

"Are you alright? You sounded a bit... off, just then." Kirk inquired.

 

McCoy glanced at his captor who had a threatening expression, scalpel back in his visible possession. The Omega swallowed before answering in the same tone as before. "Just happy to hear your voice really."

 

Kirk laughed. "Well, I'll be done here in a few minutes. I just finished a lunch meeting with the landing party to discuss what they found on the ship. I'll tell you all about when I see you; it really is quite interesting."

 

"I'd love to hear all about it, so make it quick - if you'd be so kind."

 

"Sure thing, Bones. Kirk out."

 

Leonard set the communicator back on the desk and looked at Khan worriedly. "I didn't give you away, so don't look at me like that."

 

"You were close." Khan growled closing in on him again. The Omega wondered if the Alpha knew if personal space was even a concept. "Now, get on the bed." He commanded.

 

"Excuse me?" McCoy sputtered with his eyebrows raised.

 

"Get. On. The. Bed." Khan punctuated each word with a step closer to the doctor, scalpel at the ready.

 

Reluctantly, McCoy compiled and sat on the edge of the bed, his body ridged and nerves tense. "Why am I doin' this?"

 

"Because the bed is the first place your Kirk will go to. He's likely to seek you there for a more comfortable and personal visitation. I will be waiting by the door and he will be caught off guard." Khan explained. "If you say a word, you will regret it."

 

Leonard only nodded and looked away from the Alpha, not caring to give the man his attention as the Alpha waited by the door. He hoped Chapel had noticed Khan was missing and had put out an alert, but it didn't seem like she noticed since there had been no announcement yet. 'Please, please let Jim get outta this unhurt. I hate giving him hypos.' He silently prayed.

 

After what felt like an hour - but was only about ten minutes - Kirk arrived. "I'm here Bo-" Khan stopped the captain dead in both his tracks and speech when the small blade was thrust against his throat.

 

"Not a word, Captain." Khan said evenly as he ushered Jim over to the bed with McCoy.

 

"Bones," Jim said softly as he grasped his mates hands tightly, "are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine." He reassured the Alpha.

 

Kirk shifted his attention to their captor and glared. "What are you planning on doing to us?"

 

Khan grinned. "I'm here to negotiate, Captain."

 

"About what?"

 

"Your lives." Khan said coldly. "I am willing to allow all the occupants of this ship to remain alive so long as you follow my every command."

 

"You wish to take over the Enterprise? I'm sorry but that's simply not going to happen." Kirk said sternly. "You'd be a fool to believe that no one would rebel against you. You're outnumbered, your own ship practically in shambles, not to mention you have no idea how this ship works or the dynamic of my crew. You're extremely foolish to believe you can pull this off."

 

Khan laughed and shook his head, as if Jim was a naive child who'd said something foolish. "From what i've gathered from your doctor, Captain, your crew seems rather lax at best and you seem to be an extremely caring person. Your weakness is easy to control, dear Captain. So yes, you may think me foolish but I have a foolproof way to ensure my own safety." The Alpha's eyes roamed over McCoy, a coy smile curled his lips.

 

Jim watched him like a hawk, his guard up and ready for anything Khan may try to throw his way. "You think holding a single hostage will let you walk all over me?" His eyebrows raised with disbelief.

 

"No, not just any hostage, Captain," he mused stepping close to the Omega, blade ready. "Your little doctor here."

 

Jim jerked to his feet in a ready fighting stance, which was a big mistake on his part as Khan quickly pulled McCoy up and flicked the blade to McCoy's neck.

 

Leonard hissed as the blade cut the soft flesh of his neck. The cut was shallow, just barely deeper than a paper cut. "Not another step, Captain." Khan said above the Omega. "I could easily allow him to bleed out right here. Any harm inflicted on the good doctor will be due to you and your crews incompetence or disobedience."

 

Kirk looked at Bones for a sign of well being. The doctor blinked and gave Jim a tight, minute smile to reassure his captain he was fine. Kirk changed his demeanour to a less threatening and more relaxed pose. It reminded McCoy of the way Kirk was when conducting a meeting or having a serious discussion with Spock or another commanding officer.

 

"Very well," Kirk said slowly in a stressed tone. "It seems my hands are tied here. Please, tell me what I can do to ensure the safety of my CMO."

 

It hurt a bit when Kirk referred to him as the CMO and not as his partner or even as his friend. It made this all seem impersonal in a way to the Omega.

 

Khan slowly pulled the scalpel away from Leonard's neck, a small smear of blood painted the edge of the blade. His captor brought the knife to his lips and sensually licked it clean. McCoy grumbled about how unsanitary that was and he wanted to explain everything that could potentially happen if one consumed someone else's blood but figured he was in no position to give a lecture. "Very sweet." Khan mused as he pulled the blade away from his mouth, his eyes focused intently on Jim. "I'd imagine you indulge yourself often with such a delicacy as he is. I can see faint teeth marks in his skin here," The Alpha pulled down McCoy's shirt collar to reveal the faded marks, "and here," he unbuttoned the clasp of his outer shirt to tug it down so his left shoulder was visible.

 

"My, my captain." The capture mused as he bent over McCoy to study the marks. "You do indeed indulge yourself often. Perhaps his last heat was not too long ago?"

 

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jim asked impatiently. He held himself in a way as to try and make himself look bigger than he really was; not that it did much as Khan just grinned at the other Alpha as he made his display.

 

"It has to do with everything, Captain." With a swift and harsh tug of the fabric of Leonard's shirt, it ripped effortlessly down the back.

 

McCoy gasped in shock and tried to jerk himself away but Khan had quickly wrapped a strong arm around his middle, keeping him firmly in place. Jim, during the display, had lurched forward to take action only to have to stop abruptly when the blade flicked back to his partners neck. The captain stiffened his back and barked at the assailant. "Why are you doing this?"

 

Khan grinned at Kirk wickedly. "To show you that I do not need advanced weapons to take a ship, Captain. I only need a sharp blade and the right person."

 

Kirk glared and tightened his fists. "Well, you've shown me, now stop this foolish behaviour at once! We should act like civilised people, not savage beasts."

 

Bones struggled to try and ease himself out of the death grip Khan had around his waist but the solid muscle seemed to be locked firmly in place. A sheen of sweat slightly coated his faded tanned body as shock and worry settled in. McCoy had an idea of what this man was capable of doing and he really didn't want to see if he could live up to his expectations.

 

"Please," McCoy pleaded. "I-I'll do what you ask but please just let me go..."

 

Khan's laugh shook them both. "You're a fool if you think I'll let go of my most key possession."

 

"You can take me in his place then. Leave him be and have me." Jim offered.

 

"I can't use you as a playing chip - I can only manipulated you to do my bidding." Khan smiled down at McCoy in a predatory fashion. "No, your doctor is much too important and much to alluring to give up."

 

With that said Khan gently let his grip around McCoy's waist loosen but kept the blade readily at the doctor's throat. Khan's free hand tugged the ruined shirt off and onto the floor near Kirk's feet in a spiteful gesture. McCoy wrapped his arms around himself to cover his exposed chest. His blue eyes shot toward Kirk; fear and panic visible in his expression.

 

"What is it you want me to do?" Kirk demanded taking a threatening step forward.

 

"Hand over your ship, Captain." Khan said plainly as if it was a simple request. "And awaken my crew."

 

"We don't know if we can safely awaken your crew!" Kirk said in frustration. "We nearly lost you after boarding your ship."

 

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Khan snapped, his patience began to wear thin. "You will do as I command or I shall do unspeakable things to the one you hold most dear."

 

Leonard gave a small shuttering exhale. "P-Please Jim," the Omega begged quietly. "Just do what he says."

 

"Leonard..." Kirk looked betrayed in a way. How could his friend, his partner, expect him to just surrender to this tyrant?

 

"You'd be wise to listen to your mate, Captain." Khan rumbled.

 

Kirk sighed defeatedly after watching McCoy for a few moments. The doctor's eyes brimmed with heavy tears and they threatened to spill over at any second. "Very well. What do you need me to do?"

 

"I want all Commanding Officers to assemble in a council room as quickly as you can assemble them. Do not tell them anything other than that they are to meet for an important debriefing."

 

"Very well." Kirk reached for his communicator, his fingers brushing over the smooth metal of the device. Just beyond the communicator was his phaser gun. His fingers twitched in anxiety. If he could stun Khan he could turn the tables in his favour and save McCoy.

 

Jim gave his mate a slight glance to which Leonard returned a fearful and desperate expression. McCoy jerked back against Khan as Kirk drew his phaser and took aim. Khan was pushed forward and the phaser stuck it's target, but it seemed to have little effect on the man.

 

Khan held Leonard tightly, the pressure alone enough to cause near immediate bruising. McCoy groaned in pain as he was hoisted and slammed to the floor. Kirk was stunned to find his weapon of no use, yet he took aim again and fired on Khan two more times.

 

The man struggled slightly to stand up right but was otherwise unaffected. Khan laughed at Kirk's efforts. "You pitiful man!" He hissed as he approached the captain. "You will regret your decision greatly."

 

Jim tried to throw a punch but his fist was caught in a crushing hold. The sound of popping joints echoed in the captain's ears. He tried to kick Khan in the side but the man's other hand took a firm grasp of his leg. Khan easily manipulated the captain into an extremely vulnerable position on the floor.

 

The captain laid sprawled out beneath the other Alpha on his back. He tried to wrestle his way out of the hold but the man was too strong. "One way or another you will follow under me, Captain, I will make sure of that." He growled lowly and forced the man's head against the floor until he lost consciousness.

 

McCoy watched paralyzed in horror at the scene in front of him. When his limbs finally decided to work he rushed to Jim's side. "What have you done?" He growled at the Alpha and shoved him back harshly. He cradled Jim's head in his lap and checked for bleeding and signs of damages. Leonard worried Jim may have at least suffered a concussion as well as his some possibly broken fingers.

 

"You're Captain is lucky to have a mate so loyal." Khan grinned sinisterly. "How devastated he would be to find you betray that deep rooted loyalty."

 

With tear brimmed eyes McCoy growled in response, "I would never willingly hurt Jim! I'm not a monster!"

 

"No, but I have ways to bend the wills of others." Khan replied and stood over the two bodies before him.

 

Leonard watched his every move, carefully trying to predict what the Alpha would do next. Suddenly, like a snake striking, Khan's forceful hands threaded in the Omega's hair and painfully pulled him up to his feet. Bones scratched at the hand but that only made the grip tighter.

 

Soon he found himself bent over the side of his bed. When Khan pressed up against him he thrashed angrily; if words could kill Khan would likely be dead twenty times over by the curses McCoy was spewing.

 

Khan weaved his free hand around Leonard's neck and squeezed it tightly. He bent over close to the medical officer's ear. "I will own you by the time I am finished here and you will worship me like the countless others under my reign." He slightly loosened his grip to allow his captive to breathe again.

 

Bones gasped for breath and coughed harshly to exhale the pent up CO2 from his lungs. "You twisted tyrant! You'll never get away with this." Leonard said in a hoarse voice.

 

Khan laughed, "Oh you have only seen a little bit of what I'm capable of, my feisty Omega."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update

Hello everyone, sorry for being so slow getting the next chapter out. I have recently started a new job and I was also fostering two very young motherless kittens since late August that have finally been able to be adopted to a good home after being spayed and neutered (which is very important to do. Please spay and neuter your pets and/or your local strays if able. If a stray is fixed they're more likely to be taken in by a home or shelter and I won't have to keep taking in orphan/abandoned kittens lol).

On a more serious note, however, I have also had two deaths in family that were very close together (which seems to happen often in my family unfortunately). I have been to so many funerals and lost so many friends and family through the last few years and it just doesn't get any easier grieving for them. I am trying to keep my head up and also help my family through this hard time so its been hard to keep my attention on things that aren't my family right now. 

I am still picking away at this project when I have time or energy to do so, but sorry again it's taking so long. I hope you stick with me and I appreciate your patients so far. Thank you everyone for your support. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Little backstory to this fic: It was written on my 4th Gen Ipod back in High School and I had emailed this portion to myself a few days before my Ipod had been stolen from my car. So to whoever stole my Ipod back in 2014 I hope you enjoyed all the gross fics I wrote on there. 
> 
> Pour one out for the all the lost fics on that thing.


End file.
